


you might be one of us

by connorthegoner



Series: song fics?? [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Imagery, M/M, Mental Illness, and this kinda relates to my last one so like if u wanna read that i aint gonna stop u, but !! anyway!! here's this piece of Filth hope u enjoy, listen man im sorry but heathens got me So Fucked Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorthegoner/pseuds/connorthegoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>heyheyhey it's me HeathensTrash3000 here to Be Gay hahahaha someone please talk to me about heathens i am In Pain</p>
            </blockquote>





	you might be one of us

**Author's Note:**

> this relates to my other one if u kinda want details

there's a boy you need to know of. he's got tired limbs and soggy eyes and ink on his skin that used to have meaning. he's sick. he's a Heathen. 

he walks with the others down tired neighborhood streets and sagging sidewalks just before sunset. they have to get in before dark. they must. 

the Heathens get in their building and search out rooms. the minute it gets dark, they all become what they are. shaking, completely white bodies that scream and stutter. there are dreamers with watercolor on their brains and half lidded eyes and no grasp at reality. and there are the ones who get so angry their skin steams and melts like hot asphalt. there are ones who just have tears drop from every hole on their head; ears, nose, mouth, eyes. they have this black goo that drips from their head and covers certain parts of them. some are combinations, some alternate, some are slight alterations. there are peoples grandparents who shiver and shake and school teachers who dream and your local waitress that drips constantly. this does not end until the sun comes back up. 

they are not born this way, let me remind you. this is why, and i cannot stress enough, you do not follow them into this building. you do not go to the building after dark. dont even risk it in the light. you become one. please, listen to me, don't go there. 

there is the boy with the tired limbs and soggy eyes. he is a dreamer who cries. sometimes he'll shake. sometimes he just sits, black spreading over his skin. it's horrible to watch. 

there's another boy with fried hair and short bitten nails. he does not understand the Heathens. he would like to understand. 

the boy would sometimes see the Heathens walk past his house, and he would see the brunette boy who bled watercolors. and the pale boy would wave and go out to meet him. the boy would always tell him to go back home, and do not look back. 

one night, this stupid, stupid, pale boy followed the Heathens to their building. out of curiosity, i'm certain, but curiosity killed the cat, and satifaction will not bring it back. 

he walked along the stiff creatures, none of them noticing he was not one. he looked their drooping faces. they were so tired. they looked like their features were changing right there in front of him. 

he did not find the boy with weeping lips until he reached the buildings entrance. the sun was barely over the horizon. it almost looked beautiful. 

he called out to the other boy, "Tyler!" the boy's head snapped around, face in utter panic. 

"Josh? No no no, Josh, you can't be here," Tyler panicked, rushing up to him and pushing him away. "Josh, you have to go, please, i told you to stay away!"

Josh didn't know how to reply. "Why? Tyler, what are you doing here?"

Tyler wouldn't hear him. "Josh, please go. please leave Josh, it's getting dark, please-"

he was right. it was getting dark. get inside, boys, it's too dark to be safe. 

Tyler, in a fit of panic, grabbed Josh and pulled him into the building. foolish, foolish boys.

Tyler dragged Josh into a room at the center of the building. away from the dark, nice and safe. oh, boys. 

Tyler's head started leaking water. the black oozed on his skin, his eyelids were already starting to get lazy. 

"Tyler- Tyler why is my hand doing this Tyler this this isn't funny." Josh's hands were going pure white. Tyler started smiling, so slowly it wasn't noticable. "Tyler this isn't a joke please why is this happening." Tyler slumped against the wall, slowly sliding down. Josh had begun shaking and sputtering, tears emptying without restriction. 

he curled up, feeling nothing but completely paralizing fear. Tyler rubbed the boy's pale white hand. "It's okay," Tyler chuckled, barely above a whisper. "You're one of us."

**Author's Note:**

> alright for the love of god someone Please stop me from writing heathens fics im begging u


End file.
